


【光芝光】取乐

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 光芝前提的*互攻**互攻*请看好是*互攻*
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	【光芝光】取乐

你沉浸在睡眠中，睡得很香甜。

你梦到骑在芝诺斯身上，摁着他的屁股往里操。

这梦很真，你摸着他的胸腹，蹭着他的长发与他咬耳朵：“爽不爽？射了没？”

芝诺斯没吱声，你却突然感觉下体一阵剧痛！

你仓皇睁眼，只见本该乖乖躺在身侧的芝诺斯正骑着你的屁股，把他那该死的鸡巴往你屁眼里塞。

真他妈的痛！

你气得大叫：“你在干什么？！”

芝诺斯面无表情地看了你一眼：“骑你。”

“给我出去……啊！”芝诺斯猛地又顶进去一截，你抓狂地大喊，“别挤了！疼死了！！！”

芝诺斯居高临下地瞥了你一眼，似乎对你的话深表怀疑与不屑。你企图挣扎，却被他按着后颈压在枕头上，屁眼火辣辣的，被他又硬又烫的老二撑得浑圆，你咬牙切齿地摸了摸，发现还有大半根没进来。

你活了这么久，什么伤没受过，但可以说没有哪一次比得上今天痛。痛，再说一次，真他妈痛。你既羞耻又愤懑还委屈，芝诺斯对插屁眼方面一窍不通，沿袭一贯“我要我觉得”的风格，丝毫不顾你的感受。

芝诺斯缓缓地抽送，谢天谢地他没有一上来就横冲直撞，肠道过于干涩，紧紧绞着他的长势喜人老二，与其说他在操你，不如说他拿了根烫棍子在你身体里捅——你甚至感觉好像流血了。

你骂了一句，按住他的手腕，企图阻止他的暴行。芝诺斯不耐烦地甩开你的手，并朝你屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，继而想起来什么似的，摸索着拿出一个东西，按下了开关。

“唔！”你之前一直没注意，现在才感觉到乳头上夹着乳夹，这该死的情趣用品正在持续不断的发出电流电你。

说来惭愧，这还是帝国专人定制的特殊产品，刺激感很足，是芝诺斯的专属玩具。真难为他舍得给你用，大概也是学习了你平日的做法。

乳夹夹得极紧，电量开到最大，你几乎感觉不到胸前的两颗乳头是乳头，要不是疼痛之余还翻腾着酷刑的刺激感，你都不知道自己的乳头是不是已经被夹掉了。

芝诺斯低垂着双眼，居高临下地看着你：“爽不爽？”

你咬牙切齿道：“不……爽……”

他又问：“射了吗？”

你：“没……射！”

“奇怪……”他嘟囔一声，似乎非常疑惑，他挺身整根塞进你的屁股，又问：“这样呢？”

你用一声惨叫回答了他，你大口大口地喘气，痛得眼前发昏、大汗淋漓，直肠完全填满，被顶得生出一股呕吐感，直感觉要被芝诺斯玩死在床上。  
芝诺斯俯下身来揪住你短短的头发，又道：“说话。”

你气得大骂：“说个屁！你发什么疯？”

芝诺斯：“你平常不就是这样的吗？”

你简直无语了：“每次做都急得跟投胎似的，你怎么不记得一下我把手指伸进你屁眼里搅和是为什么？出去，出去！给你看看到底怎么回事。”

芝诺斯难得听话，干净利索且迅速地退了出来，你又惨叫一声。

你捂着屁股静了半晌才感觉好受了点，那股被异物插入的诡异感觉似乎还残留着，肠道仍有些抽搐。你默默关掉乳夹的开关，从床头柜上摸来半瓶润滑油。

芝诺斯跪在床上，下体翘得老高，漂亮的蓝眼睛定定的注视着你，你的气瞬间就消了。看在这张脸的份上就不跟他计较了，你没骨气的想，默默贴过去亲嘴。

两条舌头湿润地纠缠着，你取下胸前一枚乳夹，夹在芝诺斯的乳头上，两枚乳夹之间连着一根链条，让你们二人不能离开太远的距离。打开中档模式，细小的电流在身体的敏感带流窜，你的轻吻他抿起的唇缝，芝诺斯舒服地眯起眼。

这才对嘛，你心想。两个人感觉都上来了，先前痛得半软的阳具也立直，美妙的性事建立在良好的状态上，生挤硬塞要不得。

你把另一枚乳夹也夹在他身上，在阳具上涂抹润滑油。芝诺斯主动跨上你的腰，掰开屁股，缓缓坐了下去。

你笑着弹了弹芝诺斯直翘的向着你的肉棒，一手握住，打开乳夹开关到最大，紧接着疯狂挺腰朝上顶。

“啊——”芝诺斯不住大叫，被上下的双重刺激逼得极爽，你握着他肉棒的手微微用力，挤得淫水流在你的小腹上。

你憋着一股劲顶了上百下，轻轻松松把他操到破音。芝诺斯冲你放荡地笑，小穴因兴奋而紧裹你的肉棒，说实话你快被他夹射了，但你并不准备这么快放过他。你稍微顿了一下，忍下射精的欲望，打算换种柔和的方式过渡。

芝诺斯逮到机会起身，他居高临下地看着你，笑着舔了舔嘴唇，他说：“让我看看你的表现。”

你不想，但他已拿起润滑油，涂抹在自己的老二上。你怕他又硬来，悻悻地贡献出两根手指，沾着润滑油，做芝诺斯绝对不会给你做的前戏。

一碰就疼，你呲牙咧嘴地伸展手指，企图迅速且高效地完成扩张，但这似乎有点难，仓促间你不知道碰到了哪里，整个人触电般地弹了一下，一种激烈的奇异的感觉漫了上来，你微张着嘴，发出一声呻吟。

“谁允许你自己玩的？”芝诺斯危险地凑了过来，“现在到我了。”

芝诺斯不由分说，强行拉出你的手指，一捅到底。

这从未被男人干过的后穴瞬间涨满，肠肉严丝缝合地裹紧他的阳具，穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱。

你大张着嘴，濒死般气喘，那散发奇异感觉的部位再次被狠狠碾过，不同于手指的触摸，他粗暴的行径则更增添一种紧梏的痛爽，快感翻倍。你的大脑犹如过电一般战栗，被贯穿的那一刹那你的意识中只剩两个字：好爽！

不等你适应，这恶魔便动了起来，一手掐住你的脖子，一手拎起你的一条腿，大开大合地操你。

你被他顶得整个人向上窜去，头顶一下一下地磕着床头。

芝诺斯摆腰的幅度令人叫绝，偏偏他根本没顶对地方，只会一味地深插，连一贯做爱时的调情也不会，眯起眼睛冲你笑着喘气。

你想阻止他，却被他无意识收紧的手掌掐得喘不过气来，脖颈和胸膛上弥漫起大片绯色，脸上也充斥着窒息所致的紫红。芝诺斯饶有趣味地亲了亲你张开的嘴唇，似乎这样的你更能引起他的的兴趣。

他贴在你的耳边轻笑：“操死你。”

你几次失去意识，又被他无意间碾到那点的刺激惊醒，你想要大叫，却连呼吸都费劲，肉根发颤，无措地随着身体的动作弹跳。

芝诺斯射在了你的屁股里，他松开手，你猛吸一口气，却被呛得剧烈咳嗽起来。头昏脑胀是窒息的后遗症，你的眼前不住发黑，大口大口地呼吸着空气，你离死亡那么近，这个世界差点失去一名英雄，增添一个做爱时被伴侣掐死的傻逼。

你恨恨地扯纸抹了把屁眼里的黏液，对着他凑来的嘴唇一顿乱咬：“趴下！该我了！”

芝诺斯心满意足地趴在床上，整个人散发着一种饱腹的惬意。而你被干得发红的后穴还痉挛着淌水，别说射了，差点被他活活掐死。

不得不说，这种状态下的芝诺斯真的相当诱人，像个满足的大型猫科动物，你忍不住捏了捏他垂下来的蛋蛋。

“我要开始骑你了。”你掰开他的臀肉，捅了进去。

芝诺斯轻笑一声。

你也笑了笑，继而扶着芝诺斯的腰，缓缓开始动作。

你对他的习性了如指掌，这毛躁的家伙总是受不了温吞的动作，他更偏好刺激粗暴的性爱。所以你反其道而行之，就是不让他好受。

你每次都碾在敏感的那点，触之即去。芝诺斯难耐地扭着腰，反手勾住你的脊背，竭力想要你进得更深更凶狠。

“不行就换我来。”芝诺斯嘲道。

你哼哼一声，顺势拉住他的手臂，让他直起身来。你取下他胸前的乳夹，调松后虚虚圈在他的龟头外侧。

“不可以说你男人不行。”你打开了电流的开关。

芝诺斯尖叫一声，整个人狠狠抽搐了一下，多亏你揽着他，不然他恐怕已栽倒在床上。

你很满意他的表现，在某个虚无的比赛中更胜一筹，你不太喜欢他冲你趾高气扬的样子，你最大的乐趣是把他调教成你中意的样子。

你的动作依旧不急不缓，专攻他的敏感点，在周围又捣又碾，时不时地重重剐蹭一下目标。你从芝诺斯的呻吟声中可以判断出他很喜欢这样，他的身体颤抖着不愿离开你。

你亲吻他的耳垂，把灼热的气息灌进他的耳蜗，你的动作是那么的轻柔，轻柔地足以打破急躁者的定力。

芝诺斯竭力转头与你接吻，两个人乱糟糟地互啃，情迷意乱，你压根不知道自己在亲他的嘴唇还是下巴。

这感觉是如此的美妙，你尽情在这湿热紧致的地带出入，芝诺斯无法拒绝你，他喜欢得要命。

你贴着他的脑袋，温言软语说着情话，芝诺斯一个字也没听进去，专注于直达巅峰的欲望。

折腾了一早上不容易，你最后憋了一口气，冲刺般地发力，连捣了数十下才射精。芝诺斯被你干得叫声连连，滚烫的液体又激得他一阵痉挛，那起了大作用的乳夹被他甩了出去，你得意地笑了笑，松开手，任由芝诺斯栽在床上。

他似乎还沉浸在刚刚的情事中，双眼失神，嘴唇翕动，你把他摆出一个较为舒服的姿势，亲了亲他的额头上的天眼。

唔，也许今天的闹剧是因为保守的做爱方式已经满足不了他了。你掏出你的亚拉戈新型神典石，思索起置办新玩具的事宜。

-END-  
亚拉戈新型神典石=手机


End file.
